Ask The Turtles!
by WanderFan1208
Summary: Just like a Q&A except with me an the Turtles
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! WanderFan1208 here! Now I've been thinking about doing a Q&A. So right now, I'm doing it! I got this idea from Orange Dash(Read all her stories they're amazing, shoutout to her), but I know that other fanfiction writers do it too.

So here is my Q&A. To answer your question, please ask in the reviews, and ask only one question per chapter. **And no flaming.**

So, ask some questions! You can even ask me! I'll be called Wander. :P Let's go!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Emporer-Darlek**_

 ***enters lair in her casual attire* Hello! You can call me Darlek!**

Wander: Hello!

Donnie: Hey.

Mikey: WHAT UP?

Leo: Welcome.

 **Hey, Raph. *winks at him***

Raph: *blushes*

 **How are you guys doing!**

Leo: We are doing fine. Thanks for asking.

Wander: Same with me!

 **I am feeling sooo happy! *hums a happy tune***

Donnie: That's very nice.

Mikey: Great! I'm glad that you're feeling happy! *smiles*

 **Wander? Have you ever seen Lolirock?**

Wander: Well, my sister watches it, so I know a few bits and pieces.

 **If so, I sooooo ship myself and Mephisto super hard!**

Raph: *laughs*

Mikey: That's cool!

Wander: Wouldn't you guys be "Emporer Darphisto" or "Mepharlek" or something? *cracks up*

 **Leo, how many times has a fangirl gone crazy over you?**

Leo: *lip smack* Uh... I don't know exactly, but I do know that it's more than 10.

 **Ha! Mikey, what is your favourite... Uh... *squints eyes at a note* chocolate?**

Mikey: Dude, that's so hard! Um...it would be...uh, milk chocolate!

Raph: Seriously? Ya has all the diff'rent kinds 'a chocolate, and ya pick milk chocolate?

Mikey: YUP.

 **Oh, my friend wanted to know, Donnie, can we work on an invention together? *smiles***

Donnie: *blushes a little* Of course! *smiles back*

Mikey, Leo, Raph: *whisper* Oooooh!

 **Thanks! Can we do it next week?**

Donnie: Sure, whatever you prefer.

 **Ok, Raph, will you go out with me?**

Raph: NO. Nope. Nada. No way. Nuh-uh. Never in a million years.

Wander: Come on, Raph!

 **Please?**

Raph: *scoffs* Fine, but only cuz you did the puppy-dog eyes.

 **Yay! Wander, can I bring my friends next time?**

Wander: Of course! "The more, the merrier" I always say!

Raph: You never say that.

Wander: SSSSSSHHHHHHH!

 **Thanks! Also, are we allowed to do dares? If so, I'll do some dares!**

Everyone: Yes, do some dares!

Wander: Dares make everything better!

 **See ya! *kisses Raph and teleports away***

Raph: *blushes madly*

Everyone except Raph: *cracks up laughing*

Wander: "Raphlek"!

Leo: Raph X Darlek! *cracks up again*


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY FINALLY I'M BACK! I am so sorry about the hiatus, but I couldn't do anything about it. Anyways, let's go!**

* * *

 **Emporer-Darlek**

 ***comes into the lair with three other girls. One has light skin and white hair, and is wearing normal attire as does everyone else. Another has tan skin, and short, curly, brown hair. The last one has light brown skin, and dark, long, brown hair***

Everyone: Hey guys!

 **For your information! The ships name is Ralek! There was a poll about it...**

Wander: Oh, okay. Sorry about that.

 **Malei: Oh, and Leo, Mikey, and Raph, *whispers* Darlek doesn't like Donnie that way knuckleheads! They're just both super smart!**

Mikey: Oooh...kay.

 **Gracie: And geeky! *snorts***

Donnie: Hey!

Raph: It is true.

Mikey: Raph's right, dude.

Donnie: HEY!

 **Dakota: Gracie! You're more geeky than them with your 'Space Heroes' show! LOL!**

Mikey and Donnie: *snickers*

Leo: *mumbles* I-I kinda like Space Heroes

Raph: Really? *teases* You _kinda_ like Space Heroes. *scoffs* And I'm the Queen of England.

Leo: *scowls*

 **Gracie: Shut up! *blushes***

Raph: *howls with laughter*

Mikey: *breaks into laughter*

Leo: Guys! Stop laughing!

Donnie: Yeah! You're embarrassing her!

Wander: MICHELANGELO! RAPHAEL!

 **Well anyway, Don't you guys have some dares? *teases***

Turtles: Here we go.

Wander: And I get to sit over here!

Turtles: *scowls*

Wander: Hey, I'm just saying!

 **Dakota: I'LL GO FIRST! Mikey, go on a date with me!**

Mikey: *blushes deep red* O-okay... *they walk out*

 **Malei: D? Go out with me!**

Donnie: *blushes red* Okay...if that's what you want. *they walk out arms linked*

Wander: Who's gonna get the final date? Leo or Raph? Oooh, tensions are building up!

 **Gracie: Leo... Uh... *blushes***

Leo: Yes?

 **Ugh... Go out with her man, just do it!**

Leo: Okay. Come on, I'll take you for pizza, my treat! *they walk out*

Raph: OH COME ON! Why didn't I get a date?

Wander: Maybe because you're so hotheaded?

Raph: *growls*

Wander: *laughs*

Raph: OKAY YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!

Wander: *screams like a girl and runs*

 **Later...**

 **So how'd your dates go?**

Mikey: Awesome!

Donnie: It was pretty successful

Leo: It was really peaceful. I got to know a LOT about Gracie!

Wander: And while you guys had fun, I was being chased by Mr. Hothead over there. *points to Raph and grimaces*

 **All of the people who went on a date: GREAT!**

Leo: Thank you. *smiles*

Mikey: Thanks, dawg! *grins the oh-so-famous Mikey grin*

 **Cool... Well that's all I have time for!**

Leo: Thanks for coming over!

Mikey: Bye guys! *waves*

 **Girls: *kisses their respected turtle and waves bye***

Mikey and Donnie: *blush*

Leo: *sighs in relief* Oooh...Gracie...*smiles lovingly*

* * *

 **lil mikey21**

 **Hey guys it's me wolfe**

Leo: Hello, wolfe!

Mikey: Hey dudette!

 **Mikey I love you (kiss his lips)**

Mikey: *blushes* That's the second time I've been kissed!

Donnie: You sure are the ladies' man!

Leo: Probably because you're so cute.

Mikey: Thanks guys! *smiles*

 **Yo turtles what's up how yall doing today**

Leo: I'm doing just fine, thank you.

Donnie: Pretty good, thanks for asking.

Raph: Same old, same old.

Mikey: Well, I'm doing UH-MAZ-ING!

 **Hey raph why do you like to hit mikey for**

Raph: I dunno, maybe because he screws up a lot

Mikey: *tears well in his eyes*

 **I'm surprised he didn't hit you back**

Raph: Meh...I ain't surprised. He doesn't really have the guts to do it.

* * *

 **YAY IT IS DONE! Please leave a review or PM me. Whichever one. Also thanks for reading!**

 _ **...WanderFan1208**_ _ **OUT!**_


End file.
